Present flash suppressors consist of a cylindrical element fit onto the muzzle of a gun barrel, the element having a set of apertures encircling a point along the longitudinal axis of the suppressor. When a soldier fires the gun, there occurs a set of elongate radial flashes and a reduced forward flash from the barrel. These flashes center on the muzzle of the gun and, especially at night, allow enemy personnel to use the flashes as directional indicators to accurately estimate the location of the soldier relative to the muzzle.
Our flash suppressor addresses the above problem by channelling the flash into a cloud-like or somewhat spherical space about the gun muzzle, whereby the flash gives less indication of the location of a soldier firing the gun. Our invention comprises a set of spring coils or rings disposed along the suppressor's longitudinal axis, which is in registry with the axis of the gun barrel. The flash vents through spaces between the coils or rings.